iMust save humanity
by Pinklady5751
Summary: The gang goes to MT.Bakery national park again but are faced with the the end of the world. The only way of survival is a clearing in a recurring dream sam has. Little did they know the clearing is a portal into a different world. seddie & cibby. enjoy :D
1. prologue: recurring dream

A/n: Hey, I had a dream about this a few weeks ago and it's a recurring dream so I just HAD to write a story about it. Tell me what you think and if you haven't read my story iJust wanna live then read it as soon as possible after reading this. Trust me it will get better.

Prologue

__

Trees were on fire and the ground shook. I ran through the forest and Carly and Freddie ran to catch up with me. I stopped suddenly but they ran past me and into a clearing where as if magically nothing could be harmed. Not a crack in the ground or a stream of lava or spark of fire. I closed my eyes and just stood there, not bothering to follow Carly and Freddie into the safe haven of the clearing…

I felt someone tugging on my arm and it vanished. I opened my eyes to find myself on Carly's couch with a long pajama shirt that glowed in the dark and said 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies'. Freddie had been tugging on my arm as was giving me a worried look as he sat on the coffee table.

"Same nightmare?" he asked. I nodded and wiped the sweat off her forehead."You should tell me what it's about" Freddie had a routine where whenever I had a nightmare he would wake me up and he always waked me up at that one part.

"No, I don't want you to ask some psycho annalist quack about it. Plus, I think that if I don't talk about it and I forget it then it will go away."

"Maybe." He stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Anyway, do you want a midnight snack since your up?"

"Sure. How did you wake up anyway?"

"I had trouble sleeping. The floor is not very comfortable, plus, you kept screaming and crying in your sleep and I have to wake you up" Freddie was staying the night here for a few days since his mom was gone.

I rolled my eyes. It's not like I can help it! Freddie walked back to me holding out a glass of wahoo punch, a bowl of Maui onion chips, beef jerky, and berry licorice. We snacked on the food and turned on the t.v. A psychic was on the news and talking with a man about the end of the world.

"When are you predicting the apocalypse?" the man asked.

"This weekend. I strongly feel it coming tomorrow." I rolled my eyes and looked toward Freddie, who was also rolling his eyes in doubt.

"Frednubs, can we change this jank channel?" I asked but knew if he didn't that I would just steal the remote and do it myself.

"Sure." He flipped through out the channels and stopped on Celebrities underwater. Oh come on! I love this show but I'm not admitting it since Freddie does.

"No offense but this show is shit."

"Hey, be nice" he said and continued to watch the show. I felt tired so I just let him watch it.

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_That was really brave, what you said." He broke the silence._

"_You heard?"_

"_You didn't think I'd miss iCarly?" he says, grinning an showing me is laptop. I smiled for a second._

"_No, I'm still going to mess with you" I look at him like he's crazy. "I'm just going to apologize every few years and start fresh again" I said smiling._

"_Good?" I asked confused._

"_No"_

I wake up with my lips tingling almost as if he kissed me all over again. Then I realize that my head is resting on his shoulder and I quickly move away. Wow. I never had the nightmare again. That's a first. Maybe it was because Freddie was there. I loved_ that_ dream much more than my nightmare(:

"Wake up!" Spencer yells as he skips into the room. Freddie jolts awake. "It's Sam's fault!" he yelled then realized the weird looks given to him by Spencer and I.

"What's going on?" A half asleep Carly asks as she stumbles into the room.

"We are going camping today!" Spencer yelled. We groaned. "Come on, it will be fun!"

"I can look for bigfoot again" Carly suggested.

"And I can look for the beavcoon!"

Freddie and I groaned again and rolled our eyes. So we were dragged to MT. Bakery national park again. Little did we know it would save our lives and possibly humanity along with it.

A/n: I will try to update iJust wanna live soon. Review please! I'll update much faster if you do. It will be an awesome story once I get it started.

"Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?"

"Hmm...Just to get it over with?"

"Just to get it over with." I scooted closer.

"And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over."

"Totally, and we never tell anyone."

"Never." A beat passed before I broke the silence.

"Well, lean!"

He slowly leans in and our lips connect. It was awkward but it was magic.

"Yeah, it would be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time."

I laughed.

"But, maybe you could pull back just a little?" he hoped.

"I don't think so," I said with a no-chance-that-is-going-to-happen tone.

"Yeah, I didn't either."

"It's so dumb." I said after a pause.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"You know, how people get all freaked out over their first kiss… it's stupid."

"So you weren't lying, you really never kissed anyone?"

I shook my head, "Nope…sometimes I wish I could just get it out of the way."

"Yeah, me too."

"Right, you know so I can just stop worrying about it."

"Yeah…" he smiled and slightly laughed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's…"

"Tell me!"

"Nah, it's…"

"SAY IT!"

"Okay, I was just gunna say…"

"That we should kiss." I finished with a smile.

"You're gunna break my arm now, right?" he said looking down.

He smiled. "Good."

"I'm sorry. About telling people you never kissed anyone" I paused "and about putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle…" he laughed. "and about sending your cell phone to Cambodia,…everything"

"So this mean you're not gunna mess with me anymore?"

He gets up from his chair and turns down the music.

"Meatball?" I offer the meatball to Freddie. He looks down at the meatball.

"No thanks?" I shrug and throw the meatball over the fire escape.


	2. Chapter 1: A dying world and a portal

**A/N: A cookie to my first reviewer so review!**

"I'm going to set up camp. Anyone want to help?" We had arrived at the campsite in sockos truck.

"Sure" we replied.

"Ok, Carly can you get the bags out of the truck and get everything organised?"

"Of course." Carly left her seat on the log to get the supplies.

"What do we do?" Freddie asked.

"Well, you and Sam can set up your tent" he told us. Wait, he said YOUR tent. Freddie and I share a tent! I _must_ have heard wrong. Freddie had already taken the box that held the tent from Carly and was opening it.

"I'm going to get firewood"

"But-" I started.

"Bye" he was to far away and it was no use.

I walked over to Freddie and watched for a few minutes as he read the directions. He was so perfect.

"Need help?" I smiled.

"Sure" he replied naturally. Suddenly it hit him. I had offered to help him. He looked up and smiled back. "Sure" he repeated.

Oh no, I felt my aggressive side was getting ready to shine. "Well to bad!" his smile left and he rolled his eyes.

"I should have expected that" he said and continued to read the directions. They heard a scream from Carly.

"Carly?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No!"

"What? why?" We asked. I rolled my eyes and we walked over to Carly. She was standing with her arms out.

"Did you guys feel that earthquake?"

I looked at Freddie and he looked at me. "No" we replied. Except the one he gave me with that smile earlier. Suddenly, there was a violent shake that shook us to the ground. Freddie got up and held out his hand to me. He wants to help _me _up? He smiled when I decided to take it.

"Here let me help you up, Carly" Freddie then held his hand out to Carly. I felt a shiver of anger rush through me and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"That was for thinking I couldn't get up without your help!"

Freddie rolled his eyes and looked away with a your-so-crazy look. I felt someone punch me in the gut but no one had. Freddie picked up a small radio and turned it to the news station.

"Breaking news! Major unpredicted natural disasters have been occuring around the globe including floods, earthquakes, tornados, sunamis, ciclones, volcanoe eruptions, and temperatures raising and dropping drasically."

I turned around to look wide eyed at the radio.

"All of this was unpredicted except for the predictions that the world was ending today. It seems this theory is very much true. Any new warnings or updates will be anounced soon."

Now we were all shocked and wide eyed. A tremor shook us to the ground with such force that everything went black. I don't know how much time passed until I woke up. Smoke filled the air and an orange glow that was not the sunset burned the sky. I quickly sat up and looked around. All of the trees were on fire and a stream of lava moved in a crack under the ground a few feet away. I could feel the radiating from it. Carly and Freddie were just waking up to.

"Sam, Freddie!" Carly got up and ran around frantically. Freddie and I ran to her and gave her a hug, trying to calm her down.

"Carly! It's going to be alright, calm down!" Freddie yelled and shook her shoulders. She burst into tears.

"Carly…I promise you we will be okay" I said gently. She nodded. I realised that we need to get out of here. But where should we go? Everything turned to fuzz.

_Trees were on fire and the ground shook. I ran through the forest and Carly and Freddie ran to catch up with me. I stopped suddenly but they ran past me and into a clearing where as if magically nothing could be harmed. Not a crack in the ground or a stream of lava or spark of fire. I closed my eyes and just stood there, not bothering to follow Carly and Freddie into the safe haven of the clearing… _

I felt a tug at my arm. I opened my eyes. Suddenly everything had vanished. I looked down. Why wasn't I wearing my PJs? I realised what was going on. Freddie was tugging at my arm. I noticed he had been yelling my name.

"Sam! We need to go!" He yelled. I just stood there. I was confused. He rolled his eyes and picked me up bridal style. He ran with me through a forest of fire and tremors.

I held on to him and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was no where. Freddie wasn't there. Or the forest. Or me? It was a mush of fuzz and undefinable noises. I thought that I was dead. Either that or crazy. Maybe I was dreaming? Everything went black. I screamed. I couldn't feel or hear anything. I was dead. I had to be. What other explaination could there be? I got my part of my feeling back . Suddenly I began to spin. I could see a light in the distance. I was thrust into something. It felt like being thrust through water. Everything was fuzzy as if I was looking through water and hearing through water. It went clear. I only saw a sky. It had stars and it was a dark sky but it was bright out. I sat up. I was in a forest. I turned around and saw the sun. Half of the sky had the moon and stars and the other half had the sun. I realised what had happened.

"Hello?" I stood up and walked around. There was no more fire or tremmors at least.

"Sam!" I heard a yell. Then I saw Carly getting up and she ran to me with joy that we were okay. I smiled and gave her a big hug.

"I was scared that I had lost my soul sista!" She cried.

"Me to!" I cried to.

We finally gained composer. She looked around, confused. She was just about to open her mouth to say something but I interupted her.

"If your going to ask me where the hell we are I don't know" I laughed. Then my smile left me. Freddie."Oh my god!"

"Freddie!" she yelled. "Loo-"

"Freddie! Oh no, he…was with me. He's gone! If anything happened to him I will kill my self! He _saved_ me! He should have saved himself" I sat on the ground and felt a tears roll down my cheeks. Carly patted my back. I never got a chance to tell him that I love the stupid meatloaf!

"I'm so sorry Sam, but, I think Freddie is okay…"

"How do you know for sure" I cried.

"Look behind you" I heard a voice say. My head shot up and I turned around. Freddie. I jumped up and gave him a crushing hug. Wait! What the hell am I doing! To late. Freddie had his arms around me and I didn't care what he or Carly thought. We finally pulled away and I saw Carly crying on a rock.

"Carly?" we walked over to her and sat on either side of her.

"Carls? I asked.

"S-spencer! H-he was getting wood in the forest. I don't think he made it to where ever we are." We patted her on the back.

"Maybe he did Carls."

"Have hope" Freddie added. Carly nodded and I whiped the tears from her skin.

"Where do you think we are?" she asked.

"I think we are in a different world…"


	3. Chapter 2:hermosa tierra

**A/N: A cookie to my first reviewer so review!**

"I'm going to set up camp. Anyone want to help?" We had arrived at the campsite in sockos truck.

"Sure" we replied.

"Ok, Carly can you get the bags out of the truck and get everything organised?"

"Of course." Carly left her seat on the log to get the supplies.

"What do we do?" Freddie asked.

"Well, you and Sam can set up your tent" he told us. Wait, he said YOUR tent. Freddie and I share a tent! I _must_ have heard wrong. Freddie had already taken the box that held the tent from Carly and was opening it.

"I'm going to get firewood"

"But-" I started.

"Bye" he was to far away and it was no use.

I walked over to Freddie and watched for a few minutes as he read the directions. He was so perfect.

"Need help?" I smiled.

"Sure" he replied naturally. Suddenly it hit him. I had offered to help him. He looked up and smiled back. "Sure" he repeated.

Oh no, I felt my aggressive side was getting ready to shine. "Well to bad!" his smile left and he rolled his eyes.

"I should have expected that" he said and continued to read the directions. They heard a scream from Carly.

"Carly?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No!"

"What? why?" We asked. I rolled my eyes and we walked over to Carly. She was standing with her arms out.

"Did you guys feel that earthquake?"

I looked at Freddie and he looked at me. "No" we replied. Except the one he gave me with that smile earlier. Suddenly, there was a violent shake that shook us to the ground. Freddie got up and held out his hand to me. He wants to help _me _up? He smiled when I decided to take it.

"Here let me help you up, Carly" Freddie then held his hand out to Carly. I felt a shiver of anger rush through me and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"That was for thinking I couldn't get up without your help!"

Freddie rolled his eyes and looked away with a your-so-crazy look. I felt someone punch me in the gut but no one had. Freddie picked up a small radio and turned it to the news station.

"Breaking news! Major unpredicted natural disasters have been occuring around the globe including floods, earthquakes, tornados, sunamis, ciclones, volcanoe eruptions, and temperatures raising and dropping drasically."

I turned around to look wide eyed at the radio.

"All of this was unpredicted except for the predictions that the world was ending today. It seems this theory is very much true. Any new warnings or updates will be anounced soon."

Now we were all shocked and wide eyed. A tremor shook us to the ground with such force that everything went black. I don't know how much time passed until I woke up. Smoke filled the air and an orange glow that was not the sunset burned the sky. I quickly sat up and looked around. All of the trees were on fire and a stream of lava moved in a crack under the ground a few feet away. I could feel the radiating from it. Carly and Freddie were just waking up to.

"Sam, Freddie!" Carly got up and ran around frantically. Freddie and I ran to her and gave her a hug, trying to calm her down.

"Carly! It's going to be alright, calm down!" Freddie yelled and shook her shoulders. She burst into tears.

"Carly…I promise you we will be okay" I said gently. She nodded. I realised that we need to get out of here. But where should we go? Everything turned to fuzz.

_Trees were on fire and the ground shook. I ran through the forest and Carly and Freddie ran to catch up with me. I stopped suddenly but they ran past me and into a clearing where as if magically nothing could be harmed. Not a crack in the ground or a stream of lava or spark of fire. I closed my eyes and just stood there, not bothering to follow Carly and Freddie into the safe haven of the clearing… _

I felt a tug at my arm. I opened my eyes. Suddenly everything had vanished. I looked down. Why wasn't I wearing my PJs? I realised what was going on. Freddie was tugging at my arm. I noticed he had been yelling my name.

"Sam! We need to go!" He yelled. I just stood there. I was confused. He rolled his eyes and picked me up bridal style. He ran with me through a forest of fire and tremors.

I held on to him and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was no where. Freddie wasn't there. Or the forest. Or me? It was a mush of fuzz and undefinable noises. I thought that I was dead. Either that or crazy. Maybe I was dreaming? Everything went black. I screamed. I couldn't feel or hear anything. I was dead. I had to be. What other explaination could there be? I got my part of my feeling back . Suddenly I began to spin. I could see a light in the distance. I was thrust into something. It felt like being thrust through water. Everything was fuzzy as if I was looking through water and hearing through water. It went clear. I only saw a sky. It had stars and it was a dark sky but it was bright out. I sat up. I was in a forest. I turned around and saw the sun. Half of the sky had the moon and stars and the other half had the sun. I realised what had happened.

"Hello?" I stood up and walked around. There was no more fire or tremmors at least.

"Sam!" I heard a yell. Then I saw Carly getting up and she ran to me with joy that we were okay. I smiled and gave her a big hug.

"I was scared that I had lost my soul sista!" She cried.

"Me to!" I cried to.

We finally gained composer. She looked around, confused. She was just about to open her mouth to say something but I interupted her.

"If your going to ask me where the hell we are I don't know" I laughed. Then my smile left me. Freddie."Oh my god!"

"Freddie!" she yelled. "Loo-"

"Freddie! Oh no, he…was with me. He's gone! If anything happened to him I will kill my self! He _saved_ me! He should have saved himself" I sat on the ground and felt a tears roll down my cheeks. Carly patted my back. I never got a chance to tell him that I love the stupid meatloaf!

"I'm so sorry Sam, but, I think Freddie is okay…"

"How do you know for sure" I cried.

"Look behind you" I heard a voice say. My head shot up and I turned around. Freddie. I jumped up and gave him a crushing hug. Wait! What the hell am I doing! To late. Freddie had his arms around me and I didn't care what he or Carly thought. We finally pulled away and I saw Carly crying on a rock.

"Carly?" we walked over to her and sat on either side of her.

"Carls? I asked.

"S-spencer! H-he was getting wood in the forest. I don't think he made it to where ever we are." We patted her on the back.

"Maybe he did Carls."

"Have hope" Freddie added. Carly nodded and I whiped the tears from her skin.

"Where do you think we are?" she asked.

"I think we are in a different world…"


	4. Chapter 3:Exploring with Sam

**A/N: If you read iJust wanna live I have something to clear up. A fun fact in a way. There is a part when Freddie talks to Shane in the walkie talkie and he doesn't reply and Freddie freaks out. Do you know it? Then Freddie yells something at him in Spanish. That's what I want to clear up. He yells "Don't scare me like that you weird watermelon!". Just thought you want to know=). Random I know. I will be very happy if you review…**

I heard a noise and my eyes shot open. On my stomach was a strange bird creature. It was orange and blue and had a long bill like a duck. It's feathers were iluminesent and where many different colors in different light. It was beautiful. It tilted its head at me and I smiled. I reached out to touch it but a hand pushed mine back. I turned to look at Freddie with a glare. He had just woke up also. Carly was still asleep in the tent.

"What was that? I only want to pet it!" I said. He was still laying next me like he was last night. Oh my god! We fell asleep like that? I faught back a blush.

"I'm sorry Sam but it could have a diesease, or ticks, or it could bite, or-"

"Oh shove it dork! It's harmless" I smile as I reach to pet it again. It flinched and backed away. I frowned. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"It senses your hostility" he said. I glared at him and the bird backed away further. "See" he pointed at the bird.

"Ok fine. What do I do for it to trust me" I sighed. He reached into his bag and brought a small zip lock bag of cheesy bears. He placed some on my hand and I reached for the bird very quickly. It flew back about a foot and a half. I frowned. Freddie rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Like this, Sam. Be gentle." He slowly guided my hand to the bird. He stopped about about half way there. At first it didn't move and I thought it wasn't going to meet me half way but I just waited and after a few minutes it walked toward me and began eating the cheesy bears. I grinned at it and then at Freddie. After it finished it began to walk to me. I slowly and gently petted it and it whistled. Actually it wasn't a whistle, it was…I don't know how to explain it but it was beautiful. As if it was a sweet melody but it came from the soul of the bird. Again I was awestruck. I looked up and noticed Freddie's face was red.

"What's with the blush, nerd?"

"We slept like this?" he asked looking down at the blanket that we had cuddled on.

"I guess, but don't get used to it" I said gving him a digusted look. He rolled his eyes and I got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Exploring" I said as if it was obvious.

"Not knows what is out there?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going exploring. Deal" I said and began walking off in a random direction.

"Sam!" He yelled in his demanding you-can't-do-that voice.

"It's fine Freddifier, I have my cell phone" I waved my cell phone at him.

"Do you seriously think we have connection here?" I pressed a couple of buttons and waited.

And maybe someday  
We'll figure all this out  
Try to put an end to all our doubt  
Try to find a way to make things better now and  
Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
We'll be better off somehow  
Someday

Cause sometimes we don't really notice  
Just how good it can get  
So maybe we should start all over  
Start all over again

Freddie's eyes went wide as he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and pressed 'accept'.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hello Freddog it's Sam."

"Hello Sam, your not going anywhere alone. Got it?"

"Sorry Freddison we are breaking up"with that I slaped shut my phone and turned on my heel toward the unknown forest. I felt a hand on my shoulder but continued to walk.

"What about Carly?" I asked.

"Carly will be just fine" I smircked. He chose to investigate with me instead of watching Carly sleep. Very surprising. I'm kind of glad Freddie is here to give me company. Kind of. We continued through the forest which was pretty normal so far but I knew something different would have to pop up soon.

Freddie POV

I have NO clue what possesed me to want to be with Sam but I had no choice. It's like body over mind. I couldn't stop myself till it was to late and she was pulling me along. I noticed that Sam had brought a small bag. I would have to ask her about it later. We heard something crunch and both turned around at the same time to see the bird following us. We both smiled and agreed to let it follow us. We walked along till we got to a strange boulder pile. Sam began climbing against my objections. Finally I gave in and followed her.

"Sam?"

"Ya"

"What's with the the bag?"

"Oh" she took out my camera and a notebook. My camera happened to be one of the old ones that ejects the picture. "I am not going to be called crazy when I get back home and tell people about this." She said. I didn't mention that we may never get back.

She took a picture of the boulder pile and stopped and sat on one of the giant rocks. She opened the blank journal and began writing. I sat next to her and read.

Dear (sigh) Diary,

_Sadly I am going to call you a diary. Anyway, today I woke up to find this strange bird on my tummy. _

Sam took a picture of the bird who was now sitting in my lap. The picture came out and we waited for it to develop. Then she took out tape from her bag and taped it to the journal and countinued writing. She wrote about yesterday and how we got here and what it's like. After she was done we climbed to the top of the boulder pile. We gasped at the sight bellow. God how can a place be _this_ beautiful?

**A/N: BTW here is the summary for the iJust wanna live sequel. I am thinking of naming it I AM BACK -T. What do you think?**

**Life had just started to feel normal. Sam&Freddie,Carly&Shane were spending their one year of dating anniversary at an old cabin. Sam senses a demon is stalking her but no one believes her. Will they save her in time? iJust wanna live sequel. **

**I AM BACK -T**


	5. Chapter 5:Saving Sam

Down bellow us was a cascading waterfall that caused a rainbow out of the mist. The rocks underneath the waterfall weren't normal stones they were crystals of many colors. On earth these stones could probably be worth more than the hope diamond. I have never seen such gems. I glanced at Sam for a second and did a double take. I could almost see dolar signs in her eyes and drool dripping from her lips. I rolled my life. Whats with Sam and money? Then she did something I totally did not expect. Even from her. She jumped.

"Sam!" I screamed.

SPLASH

Oh my god! What I'm I going to do? How do I get down there in time? She could drown! Then I did something that was even more unexpected. _I_ jumped. The pool blue water and colorful rocks far down below were racing toward me till-

SPLASH

I saw water spining around me and I first I was stunned and couldn't breath. I was sitting at the very bottom without breath. I saw blond hair floating far away above me. Realization hit me and I quickly swam upward. Thank you mother-son syncronized swimming lessons! Soon I was at the surface of the water, gasping for air. I gasped when I saw Sam floating on her back, unconscous and drifting dangerously toward the waterfall. I swam as fast as my body would carry me to her limp body. I grabbed her and dragged her to land. I cried looking at her weak, limp body. What do I do? What do I do? I could almost hear Sam's voice in my head screaming at me.

"Do CPR or something, I don't know. You're the nerd so do something!" That's what she would say. I akwardly placed my hand on her chest and pushed the water out of her lungs. She chocked as water came up.I bought my lips to hers and tried to bring the life back into her. I broke away but she still wasn't breathing. I cried as I tried again. Nothing.

"NO! Sam come on! Please, for me?"

"Who do you think you are? Carly?" Sam asked, sitting up.

"No!" I rolled my eyes. "Can you not insult me for at least 5 minutes!"

"Maybe dork" She stood up. All of a sudden it hit me. 

"SAM!" I ran and crushed her in a hug, knocking her to the ground with me on top of her. She cracked up.

"Why are you laughing? You almost DIED!" I said seriously. She contiued absoulutly cracking up.

"Your grining like a dork" she managed to say. I rolled my eyes and stood up, giving her my hand to help her up. She was laughing to hard to get up on her own. Once she got on her feet I pushed her into the water.

SPLASH

She looked at me with a death glare and completely stopped laughing. She got up on land, slowly and continued to hold her glare. My grin had left me and now I had a look of horror.

"Run" she said. I did just that and took off down the shore of multi colored stones and sand. I could here Sam behind sneckers I wore made running in sand hard so I paused for just a second to take them off. In that millisecond Sam had caught up with me and dove at me, pushing me into the cold water again. When I came back up from under the water Sam splashed in the face. I wipped the water out of my eyes and splashed her back. We both burst into laughter. I swam a circle around her and went under the water. I went down to the bottom and looked at the stones. The sun reaching the bottom caused the stones to sparkle and cause streaks of colors through the blue water. A noticed a certain stone that was bigger than the others. It was much more beautiful and contained many different colors. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket as I swam back up and to shore.

"What were you doing dork?" she asked, sitting on the sand with her legs streched in front of her.

"Looking at the gems…" I drifted off. Her blond hair was wet and sticking to her, same as he clothes. Her shirt was white and was now see through. I blushed and tried not to stare. To late.

"Oh!" she tried to cover up but it was pretty impossible.

"Hear" I said taking of my soaking wet blue jacket and handing it to her.

"Thanks…" Now it was her who was staring. I followed her eyes to my chest.

"What?"

"Since when do you have _abs_?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know…since I started working out I guess"

"Oh" she simply said. It's akward now. We look away from each other. She rang out her hair and stood up.

"More exploring?" I asked.

"Yep" she smircked.

"Oh god…"

"Not like that you idiot!" I laughed.

**A/N: Review and I'll write you another funny seddie song. **


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting, crying, laughing

"I'm so thirsty." Sam whined. I rolled my eyes for the fifty seventh or so time. Walking in a forest with no uncontaminated water for over 3 hours with Sam proved to be VERY frustrating. That girl is seriously driving me insane! She is plain old moody for some reason. Why? Was she having, uh…women troubles like Carly?

"I _know_, Sam."

"Well exca-use me! I just thought maybe you should know-"

"Cállate ya !" **(shut up!) **I begged her.

"before I-"

"Yo no merezco esto!" **(I do not deserve this) **I shook my head and groaned as I looked at the ground.

"Kick your soon to be sorry ass!" she finished with her fist raised to me. She was obviously fuming because I continuously interrupted her.

"Go ahead Sam! Next time I have to save your life I'll take some time to reconsider it!" I yelled and quickly regretted it. She went quiet and her fist fell. I knew I had hurt her.

"Sam…" She pushed me to the side and ran ahead of me.

"Sam, i'm sorry!" I ran after her, following the bouncing blonde curls. I had to brush the leaves and branches from the exotic looking trees out of my way as I ran. After I brushed a branch out of my face I had realized that Sam was gone. I had reached a clearing with orange and brown bushes all around. I walked into the middle and turned around in all the directions. I now had no clue where I was and Sam was off alone somewhere.

"Sam!" No response or sign of her of any kind. All I could see was the bird which Sam had named Miranda Junior (I think she named it that because she nicknamed Carly, Miranda when they first met) following me. It squawked when it realized Sam wasn't here. It flew up beyond the trees.

"Oh great so now you leave me to!" I shout up at the bird soaring in the sky.

I sat on a nearby rock and put head in my hands. I wondered what had possessed me to say such a thing to Sam. Even if she was being annoying. What's kind of weird is Sam is usually ok with me saying things like that. That's _our_ _thing_. I felt something land on my head and I screamed. The bird fell to the ground, startled by my reaction.

"Your back?" The bird slowly flew off in a direction and I decided to follow it through the forest.. It cooed and stopped on the lap of Princess Puckett herself.

"Sam!" I rushed to her. She was sitting on a rock, looking at the ground with her hair covering her face.

"Oh my god, don't scare me like that! I am sorry okay?" She looked up at me. Her cheeks carried tears that slowly ran down her face. I wiped them before it could fall.

"Your crying?" she looked away. I don't know if it was just me but it felt like the entire forest lost it's beauty. It lost it's sparkle. It's cheerful, magical feel was now a quiet silence. Even Junior lost her passion to fly.

"Sam" I looked her in the eyes and said in a serious tone. She struggled to avoided my eyes with all her might. I took her hands in mine and she lost the struggle.

"Sam, I would risk my life for you a billion times, even if I knew I would die. Just as long as you had a chance to live. You're my best friend, I'd do anything for you." Sam grinned.

"Really?"

"Absolutely." Sam grinned wider.

"Freddifier, that was by far the cheesiest thing I have ever heard. You would even give Carly and all of her sappy movies a run for their money."

"Well ya, what do you expect of a nub?" I asked. We both laughed. Pretty soon we were on the ground, rolling with laughter. Both of us were totally oblivious to the fact that we had no idea where we were. Suddenly there was a silver flash that startled me. Sam had the camera in her hands and had it pointed at us. The photo spit out at us and we both went to grab it at the same time. You probably can guess what happened. I saw Sam blush furiously and quickly remove her hand. I smile and took the picture. She leaned over me and we waited for it to develop. Finally it faded in and I grinned at it. Sam and I were on the ground and laughing our hearts out while smiling at each other. This is now my favorite picture. Sam took out the tape and pasted the 11 picture into the journal. She wrote a few sentences and flipped through out the journal, admiring all the pictures of exotic plants, insects, and animals we had come across.

A/N: Why is Sam acting so weird? Is she really on her period or is it something else? Find out in the next chapter, Sam's mind. Review. If you review I will be excited to write the next chapter sooner and then finish the story sooner so I can move on to other stories.


	7. Chapter 7:Sam's mind declares war

A**/N: Sorry for the no update. I have been busy. Seven birthday parties, a pool party, summer camp, getting ready for two trips, hanging with friends, and plan old lazyness…plus a cute summer crush;)**

**Sam POV**

**My head:**

**Whinny Sam:** "We are stuck in the middle of no where!"

**Hateful Sam: **"With Freddie. Stuck with _Freddie._ This is-"

**Opened feeling Sam:** "AMAZING. I can't believe he would die for me! I would die for him any day. He is soooo dreamy"

**Hateful Sam: **"Oh my god please shut her up. Wait, where did she even come from anyway?"

**Opened feeling Sam:** "But we love him! I was always here but I was just hidding."

**Whinny Sam:** "I want chicken"

**Hateful Sam:** "Well _I_ hate him and he hates us"

**Opened feeling Sam:** "But we are even getting along with him."

**Hateful Sam:** "Well ya, because we aren't torturing him for once!"

Smart Sam finally got out of the small dark corner she has been hiding in and decided to bravely speak up.

**Smart Sam:** "I believe that Abusive Sam is in charge of Freddward's pshycal punishment."

**Whinny Sam: **"I _want _chicken"

Hateful Sam gave Smart Sam a death glare and Smart Sam took a step back. Hateful then clenched her teeth.

**Hateful Sam: **"Well where IS Abusive Sam?"

They looked around the room to find Abusive lying on the ground, knocked out.

**Smart Sam: **"For sixteen years (almost straight) Abusive has been on duty. There is a very a few occasion that hasn't been. What has caused such a thing as this to happen?"

Hateful Sam turned on her heel, angrily to Opened feeling Sam. Opened feeling held out defensive hands.

Opened feeling Sam: "Hey she threatened to hurt my Freddie!"

**Hateful Sam:** "Get outa of here! We don't need you, we never did, we don't need Smart Sam, we need Abusive Sam!"

**Whinny Sam:** "I want _chicken"_

**Opened feeling Sam: **"You are only so pissed cuz your prank on Freddie didn't work and we ended up liking him "saving" us. You are angry cuz we are listening to me about loving him instead of you about hating him. You are angry cuz it turns out he loves us back and you don't want him to. Things are changing and we don't need _you _anymore."

**Sad Sam:** "I was afraid he didn't love us back."

Sad got teary eyed and sniffled.

**Sad Sam:** I can't believe he said he should have thought twice about "saving" us. If we really were dying imagine if he didn't save us. Imagine if he didn't love us. We are going to loose him if we act like we hate him."

**Opened Feeling Sam:** "Exactly! Who votes on us being nice to Freddie and at least reduce our hate toward him?"

**Whinny Sam:** "I want chicken!"

All the other Sam's gasped and some even murmered if it was even possible. Worry Sam who had been so very weak and fragile and hidden decided to speak up.

**Worry Sam:** "I'm afraid. What if he doesn't love us? What if he hates us?"

**Opened feeling Sam:** "That's rediculous. Even if he doesn't love us we do know he can't possibly hate us. He said so. So do you want to take the risk?"

All of the Sam's raised their hands except for Hateful Sam. Even Abusive Sam had woken up and raised her hand.

**Hateful Sam:** "Abusive Sam! Even you are turning against me?"

Abusive Sam shrugged.

**Abusive Sam:** "I love to abuse Freddie but there are others I could abuse. There are also others that you could hate."

Hateful Sam thought about this. The Sam's were all staring at her. She knew that she was so powerful her strength is equal to all the Sam's put together. It was her descion to agree or declare war.

**Hateful Sam:** "No"

And so Sam's mind declared war.

**Whinny Sam:** "I WANT CHICKEN!"

**A/N: Ok this may be confusing…basically Sam is very confused at the moment so I would expect you to be to. I seriously can't start my sequeal of iJust wanna live yet. I'm so distracted so I will when I'm done with this story. It stopped being a recurring dream=(. Anyway I could use a review or to. That would be really nice. I wrote another seddie song btw!**


End file.
